This present invention relates generally to golf accessories and more specifically, to golf stance and alignment devices. This invention is particularly useful in assisting golfers practice and improve their swing and ball flight direction.
A successful game of golf unmistakably requires much practice and skill. Indeed, the sport demands accuracy in both the golfer""s movements and positioning on the golf course. Proper carriage of the ball through the air after tee-off requires that the golfer position himself a certain distance from the ball, and position or align his feet a certain distance apart. The difficulty of the game increases when the golfer is forced to take into consideration the length of his arms and type of golf club used during his swing. This difficulty again, echoes attention to the need of proper positioning and alignment of the golfer with respect to the golf ball.
Most often, in order to properly align and position themselves from the golf ball, golfers will lay one or two other golf clubs on the ground for guidance and alignment purposes. More specifically, a golfer will use one club, or rather a portion of the length thereof, to distance his feet apart, and another club, or portion of the length thereof, to distance himself from the ball, wherein the clubs are perpendicular to each other. This method is easily recognizable as disadvantageous. Not only is this method inefficient, but also highly inaccurate for repeated swings at various locations. The clubs possess no markers or indicator of any sort that would enable the golfer to place the clubs in the exact same position as they were before if the method were to be repeated. Instead, the golfer is forced to eyeball the distance, and through trial and error, will hopefully arrive at a position most favorable to him. Of course, during play, a golfer is only given a limited number of opportunities to employ this trial and error method, further hindering the advancement toward a more consistent and accurate system of distancing, positioning, and aligning himself from the ball with the intended target. Moreover, utilizing this single or dual-club method is unlikely to lead to consistent and favorably results due to the inherent inaccuracies of such a method.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a golf positioning and guidance device wherein accurate and consistent alignment of the golfer with the golf ball is provided resulting in an improved stance, position and distance relative to the golf ball, and ultimately an improved golf game.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing a golf positioning and aligning device wherein accurate and consistent alignment and guidance is provided for proper positioning, stance and alignment of the golfer from the golf ball, thus improving the golfer""s swing and ultimately, carriage of the ball.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention in its preferred form is a golf positioning and alignment device having a housing unit, guidance strips and spring loaded wound strip dispensers.
More specifically, the present invention is a golf positioning and alignment device having three independently retractable guidance strips all contained within and mounted at the apexes of a substantially triangular housing unit. Each guidance strip is capable of being manually extended to a user-specified position and selectably locked or secured therein. The guidance strips are pulled through apertures or slits in the housing unit, wherein two opposing strips are pulled perpendicular to the golfer""s stance and wherein the third strip is pulled forward and secured proximal the golf ball.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the consistent alignment and guidance it provides for proper positioning, stance and alignment of the golfer from the golf ball, thus improving the golfer""s game.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its quick, consistent and accurate utilization.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its lockable guidance strips at desired extensions.
A feature and advantage of the invention is its ability to be employed by both amateur and expert golfers with ease.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its portability.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be stored away with ease.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.